


Sanctuary

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jason needs a hug, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tim Saves the Day, dami does bad things to jason, damian's secret jail, evil damian, skeletons in the bat closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Jason Todd hasn't been seen in Gotham for several weeks, making the batfamily wonder where he's gone.  Finding a clue to his whereabouts, Tim Drake is hot on the trail and finds a certain Outlaw in need of help...





	1. Fear and Loathing in Gotham

_"Hold still, Todd..."_

_"No! Let me go, you damn, crazy demon brat! You can't do this!"_

_"I am in control here. Do not make me hurt you."_

_Jason thrashed against his restraints as Damian shoved him into a room, a look of extreme indifference on his face. "This is for your own good, Todd. You are a loose cannon that needs to be tamed. Your actions have displeased Father greatly. Be thankful that I have decided that this is the most merciful way to punish you."_

_"Damian, you-"_

_Hoarse laughter interrupted Jason's rant as a large man sitting on the bed nearby stood up and eyed the Red Hood like a piece of meat. "So, the little runt has brought me some entertainment, huh? About time. This place was boring as shit with no fun around."_

_"Hmph. Just don't hurt him too much." Damian narrowed his eyes and looked at Jason. "You brought this upon yourself, Todd. I hope you enjoy what you have sown." With that, the demon brat slammed the door behind him._

_"Damian?! DAMIAN! LET ME OUT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Jason lunged towards the door, but he was dragged away by the big man. "Let me go!"_

_"Now take it easy, boy. We've got the whole night together. Let's not spend it by making it worse for yerself. Or, rather, go ahead and start some shit. I can do both easy and hard." A wicked grin split his face as he let out another peal of laughter._

_Jason looked at him with a inkling of fear, not liking where this was going. "No...No, get away!"_

_"Not happening. Now, let's get to work..." With that, the large prisoner began to unzip his pants..._

 

Jason awoke with a loud scream, his eyes wide open and sweat covering his face.

The door swung open, and Kory and Roy ran into the room, concerned looks on their faces. "Jason!" Kory shouted, first to reach him and embrace him.

"Jay!" Roy cried out. "Jay, what's wrong?! Is it that dream again?!"

"G-God... Oh, god...!" Jason began to whimper, his body shaking and his skin white with fear. "Not again, no...!"

"Shhh..." Kory soothed, holding him close and stroking his hair softly. "We're right here, Jason... It's okay..."

Roy moved closer to his friend and put an arm around him. "It's all right, Jaybird. You're safe now. You're gonna be OK..."

"Roy...Kory..." Jason choked out, tears running down his face. "I...I can't go back... N-Not there again... Never!" He closed his eyes and let out a choked sob. Those damned memories were still haunting him, and he hated every single one of them. All because of a member of the family decided he was destroying their family. "Guys... don't leave me, please...!"

The redheaded man clenched his free hand into a fist, feeling angry about not being there to help Jason when he needed it. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll stay by your side, no matter what."

"Yes," The Tamaranean princess spoke with an absolute firmness, green eyes filled with a boundless determination. "You are free now. No one will ever hold you prisoner ever again. I swear it. You are our friend." She planted a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"Guys..." Jason finally began to calm down and managed a smile. "T-Thank you... I must be a selfish asshole, making you guys constantly worry about me." He tried to make his tone light, teasing, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Aw, c'mon, man. We're the Outlaws! We've always got each other's backs!" Roy smiled at him warmly.

"You are not selfish. You are a strong, brave, and a kind person." The orange-skinned alien then kissed Jason on the cheek. "They had no right to treat you like a monster."

Jason let out a sigh. "Ok, ok. Enough with the sappiness, you're killing me. Can you guys leave so I can get dressed?"

Kory and Roy removed themselves from the Red Hood and made their way out of the room. Jason sighed and got up from his bed, shaking his head. There was no point in thinking back on it now. There was no way he was coming back to Gotham, not after what Damian did to him. He wasn't ready to face his demons, not now.

"Fuck me..." Jason shook his head and began to gather his clothes and his stuff, preparing himself for the day to come. He hoped today wouldn't be a bad one.


	2. Rage against the Bat

Unfortunately, today was going to suck badly.  


The trio had decided to strike at an outpost where a drug cartel had made itself home, and Roy and Kory went in, guns blazing after Jason, disguised as a drug lord, shot the leader of the cartel.  


"Damn, Jaybird. You didn't have to shoot him in the balls!" Arsenal whined as he shot off an arrow at a far-off gunman, forcing him to drop his weapon.  


"He deserved it, Harper. I wanted to cut his ego down to size, so I picked a target." Jason cackled as he shot another mook in the gut, sending him falling over the railing.  


"C'mon, Jay..." The redhead whined.  


"Roy, focus!" Kory scolded as she fired off a starbolt at an oil barrel near two gunmen, the explosion sending them flying. "We are in midst of combat!" She frowned at the red archer.  


Red Hood chuckled as he ran down the walkway, shooting at the cartel goons and dodging their shots. He then stopped in front of a large man with a scar over one eye. "Well, hello, tall, dark, and ugly. What's shaking?"  


The giant roared and swung a fist at Jason, who leaned away from the first blow. A snicker escaped from the former Robin. "C'mon, big boy. You gotta do better than that!"  


Another shout came from the scarred man as he swung once again. Jason readied himself for another dodge, but suddenly, something made him freeze up...  


  


_"No, no more! Please! I-I can't take anymore...!" Jason sobbed as he tried to fend off the grabby hands of his bald tormentor. "Y-You'll break me!"_  


_"C'mon, boy! Just one more..." The large man cackled. "You can take it. You better take it..."  
_

_The door swung open, revealing Damian with a cattle prod. "Morgan, is Todd giving you problems?"  
_

_"Yeah, little man doesn't want to cooperate. He's being all uppity!"  
_

_Damian strode over to the nude form of Jason and glared at him. "Todd, cease this foolishness at once. Just behave and take your punishment like a man."  
_

_"F-fuck you, you little monster!" Jason hissed darkly at him. "Bruce won't like what you're doing!"  
_

_ZAP!  
_

_Jason let out an agonized shriek of pain as Damian shocked him on his left thigh. "Oh, god...!"  
_

_"Do not ever speak his name ever again. Am I understood, Todd? You are no longer a member of the family, just a disgrace!" Robin spat out, his eyes boring down upon the shivering form of the Red Hood. "Do you hear me? Todd!"  
_

_"G-Go fuck yourself..." Jason managed to grit out.  
_

_His face transforming into a death glare, Damian thrust the prod towards his groin and pressed the button hard as he could...  
_

Jason quickly was brought back to reality, finding himself on the ground. He let out a groan as he languidly got to his feet, moving away from the advancing behemoth of a man, who was ready for another beatdown. He searched his coat for a gun to take care of him, hearing noisy footfalls behind him. "Fuck...fuck!"  


"Jaybird!" Roy's shout reached his ears from faraway. Jason wanted to reply back, but his throat felt like it was filled with molasses, a garbled noise coming out of his throat. He then slowly turned around, and caught a strong tackle from the giant behind him...  


  


_"Easy, Jason..." Tim grunted as he helped the half-naked man into a safehouse, both exhausted from the bunker escape. He couldn't believe the state he found Jason in, looking near-dead and violated in more ways than one. "We're inside now. I'm going to get a first-aid kit, OK?"_  


_Jason let out a whimper as he was lowered onto a couch and a blanket was placed onto him. "T-Tim..." He weakly mewled out. "Timmy..."  
_

_"I'm coming, J." Tim emerged from kitchen with said kit in his hands. "It's gonna be all right now." He opened it up and began to treat Jason's injuries. Many thoughts were running through his head, such as Damian having a secret bunker for tormenting villains, for one. The Red Robin couldn't believe it. He knew Damian was screwed up, but he couldn't believe he was capable as doing something vile as letting Jason being raped and tortured. "Jason, I need you to tell me what happened."  
_

_"No..." Jason's eyes went wide, his breathing getting heavy. "No, no, I won't! I won't fucking do it!"  
_

_"Jay, please! What Damian did to you was wrong! We need to tell Bruce about this." Tim pleaded, looking at him with hurt eyes.  
_

_"That bastard isn't going to do anything! He's not going to do anything, because Damian is the perfect little angel in B's eyes that can do no fucking wrong!" Jason screamed, gripping the blanket tightly to him. "He's not going to believe me, Timmers. Because I'm the fucking screw-up of our family! I'm the black sheep! Oh, god...!" Tears fell from his eyes as soft sobs began to wrack his body. "F-Fuck...!"  
_

_"Jason..." Tim winced at his outburst, feeling guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..."  
_

_"Y-You can't tell him, Tim. It'll ruin everything! I don't want to be the one to get you hurt because of me..." Jason croaked out, his vision blurry from all the tears.  
_

_"Shhh..." The third Robin hugged the second comfortingly. "It's okay, Jason. I won't tell Bruce about this, okay? So, please, don't cry..."  
_

_"T-Thanks..." Jason smiled weakly at Tim, then he went totally limp in his arms._

_Tim's eyes went wide in shock. He shook him, panic settling on his features. "Jason? Jason?! JASON!"  
_

"JASON!" Kory screamed as she saw him fall down and being pinned by the scarred man. She let out a screech of fury as she flew towards them and blasted the giant man dead center on his back, causing him to roar in pain, moving away from her downed companion.  


"Oh, shit!" Roy shouted as he made his way up the walkway, concern on his face.  


"Jason!" The redheaded princess knelt towards Jason, checking him for injuries. "Jason, are you all right?!"  


"Ow..." The vigilante groaned, slowly sitting up in spite of his aching ribs, looking at Kory. "What was the number of the truck that hit me?"  


"Well, you're fine if you're making stupid jokes at a time like this." The archer snarked, a grin appearing on his face. "Damn, you scared the shit out of us, man."  


"Piss off, Harper." Jason groaned, getting into a standing position, with a little help from Kory. "God, that asshole weighed a ton. What the hell did he eat, metal?" He shook his head and took off his helmet. "I'm lucky my body is still intact."  


"Jason," Kory still had a look of concern on her face. "I am worried. When I saw you, you had... difficulty fighting your opponent. Are you sure you are all right?"  


Jason looked at the princess with a cocky grin. "Hey, Kory, it's me. I get hurt all the time, it's nothing new."  


"I dunno, man. It seemed like you were getting your ass kicked." Roy frowned, his brows furrowed.  


"Will you stop it?" His friend snapped, annoyed. "I told you, I'm fine. I just had a stupid flashback, that's all." Jason relaxed as he looked around. "All in all, the cartel's done for. Good work, team."  


Kory and Roy's faces were sporting forced smiles, although it was clear that they were concerned for their teammate. The redheaded woman was first to break the silence. "So, what now?"  


"Now? We go head off for a place to relax and take a load off." Jason brushed the dust off of his coat. "And hopefully, keep on eye on Roy-Boy here and hope he doesn't get himself in trouble."  


"Hey!" Arsenal protested. "Can't you let that incident in New Orleans go?!"  


"Nope." Jason popped the 'p' with a happy grin. "Let's get moving."  


As the trio left the burning outpost, Jason couldn't help but feel a slight chill running through his spine, as if he felt something bad was coming his way. He hoped he was wrong about this...  



	3. Little Red Robin Hood

"So, I hear Jason is back in action." Dick replied, sitting in a chair inside the den. He looked at Tim and Damian, who weren't looking at one another. "Ok, am I missing something? What's with you guys? Ever since Jason was found, you've been acting weird. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What is there to talk about, Grayson?" Damian's tone was neutral, indifferent. "Todd's probably back to his usual foolishness again."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Like you would know what usual means, demon brat."

"Are you implying something, Drake?" The youngest Wayne child growled, glaring at him.

"If the shoe fits..."

"Guys! No fighting." Dick stood up and put his hands over his chest. "Look, I'm happy that Jay's back and all, but I'm just worried that he hasn't dropped by or called us. I think something's wrong with him and I want to know what." He glanced at Tim. "So, Timmy. You were the one that found him after he'd been missing for a while. Do you know any reason to his current behavior?"

Tim felt his heart sinking as his mind began to rack up for an excuse. "As I said before, I found him beaten up near an alleyway almost dead. I think he got way over in his head and nearly got himself killed. It's probably one reason why he's dropping off the bat-radar; he doesn't want us getting involved in whatever he got himself into."

Damian let out a snort. "Pathetic. That fool is always trying to make a disgrace out of himself. I don't even know why Father still cares for him."

"Damian!" Dick admonished, his eyes going steely. "That is no way to talk about your brother like that."

"He is not my brother! Todd is nothing more than an arrogant, vulgar, violent buffoon that always criticizes the way Father does things! He has no honor!" Robin stamped his foot on the floor, glaring back at Dick. "He doesn't deserve the title of-"

" _Damian._ " All the bat boys turned to the owner of the voice. Bruce Wayne, wearing a stoic mask under tranquil rage, was standing in the doorway. "That is enough."

All of a sudden, Damian found the floor to be more interesting than to look at his father. Tim just looked at Bruce, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"Bruce," Dick spoke up, turning to him. "Please. Go easy on Dami. He doesn't mean what he says..."

"I know." The world's greatest detective spoke in a flat tone, then rounded on Damian. "Damian, go to your room."

"But, Father-"

" _Go._ "

Wordlessly, Damian stormed out of the room. Tim inwardly let out a sigh of relief as he opened his mouth to speak. "I've tried to find and contact Jay again, and no luck. I think he's found a way to cover his tracks." Red Robin relaxed into his chair. "I'm worried about him.

If Bruce was worried, he didn't show it. "Keep trying, Tim. I don't care how long it takes, I want to know what happened to him these past weeks."

"Don't worry, B. We'll find him. You take the boy from the city, but you can't take the city from the boy." Dick reassured his mentor. "Gotham is his home, no matter what he thinks."

"I sure hope you're right about that." Tim sighed, that nagging feeling hanging around his mind. He knew he couldn't tell them the real reason why Jason didn't want to come back, not wanting to face the person responsible for placing him in that damned bunker of Damian's. The thought was almost sickening to stomach. He couldn't believe the demon brat had allied himself with one of the rival mercenaries that Jason stole his contract from, and nothing to say of letting the man violate him as a measure to humiliate and punish him.

Bruce let out a sigh and turned to leave. "Nightwing, Red Robin, I want you to go on patrol tonight, and inform me whenever Red Hood shows up." With that, he left the room, leaving a concerned Dick and a bothered Tim.

 

 

_"Y-You're not going to get away with this, Morgan...!" Jason hissed, feeling the man's girth right on his bare ass. A wave of disgust washed over him as the bald man pressed his manhood against him. "You hear me?! I don't care what fucking lies you sold the brat! You won't get away doing this to me!"_

_"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it, boy-o?" Albert Morgan shot the younger man a toothy grin, his yellow teeth barely visible in the dim light of the room. "Not like you can stop me like you are now. All you can do is lie here and take it. Take it like a little bitch." A peal of hoarse laughter escaped from his lips as he began to penetrate the Red Hood once more._

_"FUCK NO!" Jason violently thrashed under the bigger man's grip, not wanting to relive the experience again. "No, no, no, no-"_

 

"-NO!" Jason yelped out, falling out of the bed and landing on his back. "Fuck! Ow!" He let out a groan as he slowly woke up, rubbing his head. "Damn it... Goddamn it, not again..."

"Jason...?" Kory rose up, naked and confused as she looked at him with half-open eyes. "...Are you all right?"

"I-I'll live. G-Go back to sleep, babe." The vigilante climbed back into the bed and slid into the covers. He glanced over at the sleeping Roy with a small smirk. ' _Hell, Harps didn't even notice my little freakout. Thank god for that..._ '

"Mmmm...." Kory stared at the resting Jason for a short moment, before lying back down on the bed and pressed her body against him in a cuddling motion. "Sweet dreams, Jason..." She murmured sleepily.

' _Sweet dreams, she says._ ' Jason looked up at the ceiling and inwardly sighed. ' _Guys like me don't deserve 'em, Kory. Especially not me. I'm chock full of nightmares..._ ' Soon, Jason's eyes slowly closed shut and he fell into a dreamless sleep...


	4. Rhapsody in Red

He couldn't go back to Gotham.

Not now.

Not yet.

Jason let out a sigh as he stared out towards the horizon, the sun slowly rising into the sky. What Damian did to him-the thought made his stomach turn-was unforgivable in his eyes. Sure, he had taken down a drug lord who peddled his shit to kids, including his own, and stole Morgan's target from him, but did that qualify for the demon brat to treat him like one of the criminals he regularly hunted down? His hands gripped the railing tightly as another flashback haunted him...

 

_"Todd." Damian entered the cell where Jason was in, his eyes locked upon the older man's closed ones. "I know you're awake, Todd."_

_"...What do you want, you little fucker?" Damian's prisoner opened his eyes and glared at his so-called little brother. "Haven't you done enough damage to me already? J-Just leave me alone."_

_"Silence!" The boy snapped, walking towards him with a gleam in his eye. "I am doing this because you have violated Father's wishes far too many times, and now you must pay the price. He respected you, Todd, and this is how you repay him? By snuffing out one of key members of the DeCosta cartel in Gotham? You shame yourself."_

_Jason slowly rose from the floor and bared his teeth at him. "Look who calls the fucking kettle black, Mr. Pot! You tried to kill Tim for the title of Robin! It's not like I had a choice anyway, the guy was scum through and through! He deserved what he got."_

_"And I have learned from my mistakes, Todd. Unlike you. You broke one of his rules and took a life in his city." Robin pulled out a whip and uncoiled it. "And that is something that I will not tolerate."_

_"You little-AAH!" The Red Hood howled as the whip bit into his bare skin, leaving an angry red mark. Jason then let out a series of screams and pained cries as Damian whipped him over and over, until he finally stopped and coiled his whip._

_Damian scanned the shaking and trembling form of Jason Todd with judging eyes. "Pitiful. I expected better from you, Todd."_

_"Y-You won't get away with this, Damian! You're gonna get yours," Jason rasped out, his throat aching from screaming. "I swear it!"_

_"I think not." The son of Batman shot him a cold look. "This is the start of your reckoning, Todd. You brought this upon yourself." With that, he turned to leave, but not before giving out a parting shot: "You should've stayed dead."_

_The door slammed behind him, leaving Jason lunging forward and yelling out curses, pounding on the door with his cuffed hands angrily._

 

"Damn it...!" Jason hissed out, feeling heat in his eyes as he fought back the tears threatening to spill out. "Fucking damn it...!"

"Jason?"

The formerly-dead vigilante turned to face Kory, who had a look of concern on her face. She was wearing one of his T-shirts and slippers with her long, red hair being a bed-ridden mess. And standing behind her was Roy, who was wearing only his boxers and nothing else.

"Dude, you okay?" The male redhead asked.

"Will you guys stop asking me that? I told you I'm fine, didn't I?" Jason groaned, annoyed.

Roy wasn't fooled. "I think we know that's a lie, Jay."

"Jason, we are concerned about your well-being, and this cannot go on." Kory frowned, hands on hips. "Hiding your pain will only hurt you, and we don't want to see you suffer! Please, tell us. We only want to help." Her face softened as her green eyes stared into his own.

"Goddamn it," Jason shook his head, clenching his fists in frustration. "Can't you guys understand?! This is my problem, I can't ask you guys to get involved with my personal business! I just... need to deal with this shit myself."

"You don't have to, man. OK, so you don't want to tell us, that's fine, but at least let us help you out. I, mean, do you to get back at the people who imprisoned you or what?" Roy protested, frowning at his best friend.

"I-I..." Jason paused, thoughts running through his head. A small part of him didn't want his friends finding out that the little traitor had him stuck in his little bunker prison, being raped, tortured, and humiliated. But a larger part was screaming for revenge for everything that was done to him, crying for an eye for an eye. After a few minutes passed, he finally spoke.

"Fine, fine. You guys wanna help? Then I hope you're all ears, 'cause I got a fucking inkling of a plan." His lips were set in a straight line. "Kory, Roy, I changed my mind. We're going to Gotham."

 

 

"Tim?"

Tim didn't look up from his laptop as Steph's voice called him. "What's up?"

"You okay? I mean, you look kinda stressed, more than usual." The blonde took a sip from her soda can. "What's eating you?"

"Is it... Jason?" Cass asked him from her place on the couch.

"...Yeah, I'm kinda worried about him, too. I mean, he hasn't shown up here in a while." The third Batgirl sighed and shook her head. "Bruce must've been really worried when he heard he was gone."

"We all were. I dunno about Damian, though." Tim sighed, reading a file on his "Criminals" folder. "I doubt he cared."

"Hey, Damian cares!" Steph protested, frowning. "I mean, yeah, he acts like he doesn't care, but he cares! In his own way. Sorta."

Cass got up and walked over to Tim, looking over his shoulder. Her eyes were glued to the photo of Morgan. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Albert Morgan." Red Robin spoke, ignoring his sister standing behind him. "Aka, 'The Giant'. He's a mercenary that's involved himself with many criminal organizations, ones that deal with sexual crimes. He's known to have sexually assaulted several people, most of the victims were male."

"And why are you studying on him?" The blonde batgirl asked in a curious tone.

"Because he was recently hired by the DeCosta family to get rid of someone that outlived their usefulness to them. Unfortunately for him, Red Hood beat him to it first." Tim sighed. "And I think he might've held a grudge about that." He refrained from making a crack about Jason and his poor-decision making skills.

"Are you saying... he was responsible for little brother being... missing?" Cass asked, her body going rigid.

"We don't know if he was." Tim shook his head, knowing full well the answer, but he didn't want to tell them yet. "But we can't rule him out, either."

"I can't wait to find that son of a bitch and get answers from him," Steph growled darkly. "He'd better not have hurt Jason or else."

Tim held up a hand in the air. "Easy, Steph. We all want answers. But we can't do anything until Jason comes back home." The teenage genius then turned back to his computer and kept on his research. _'That is, if he decides to come back._ '

"I miss Jason," Cass spoke softly, her eyes downcast.

"I know, Cass. I miss him too." Her brother sighed with a sad look on his face. His thoughts, however, were taking a turn to the dark side. ' _I wish I could throw the little demon brat into Blackgate, but I promised Jason... I'm sorry, guys, It's not my place to tell you. I really hope you're coming back, Jason._ '

 

Three people emerged from the Gotham International Airport, one of them wearing a large pair of sunglasses on his face.

"You look ridiculous in those, Jay." Roy snickered at him.

"Shut the hell up," Jason hissed at him. "I just don't want to catch attention yet."

"What are our plans?" The Tamaranean princess asked, rolling her eyes.

"First, we find a man named Morgan. I think it's high time we paid my friend a visit." An evil grin spread over Jason's face as he began to think of the many ways to make the bald asshole suffer. ' _I'm coming for you, Morgan. You're gonna pay... along with the brat._ '


	5. Gotham Connection

"Gotta say, this seems like one of your better safehouses, Jay." Roy's smirk was driving Jason crazy as he glanced around at the dismal, dingy apartment.

"Do me a favor, Harper, and go be useful somewhere else. I got shit to do." The gun-wielding vigilante strode into the bedroom, looking around for something. He opened every drawer and looked under the bed. "I know it's around here somewhere..."

"What are you looking for, Jason?" Kory asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"A secret switch to-Aha!" Jason pressed a hidden switch in the wall, a panel moving away to reveal a weapon cache. "Merry Christmas to me." A huge smile threatened to split his face in half. "Oh, man, is Morgan gonna be in for a surprise now."

"You know, I still think you haven't told us who Morgan is." Roy pointed out.

Jason's smile quickly faded into a frown. He turned to Roy, fire in his eyes. "You remember when I told you I was imprisoned? Well, Morgan happened to be the asshole that made my life hell during the last several weeks. The bastard made sure he devoted every waking minute to making me suffer, to watch me... squirm under his fat thumb. The fucking piece of shit made me have nightmares because of him...!" He stopped, clenching his fists and shaking his head. "Fuck him. Fucking bastard is gonna...pay!"

Kory ran over and wrapped her arms around him, soothing him. "He won't hurt you anymore, Jason. We won't let him." Her silky voice quickly doused any building rage inside of him, forcing him to calm down.

"You're damn right he won't, Kory. You know why? Because I'm going to shove a shotgun up his ass." The second Robin's grin returned, this time it was filled with malice. "But first, I'm going to ruin his shit before that."

 

Little did Jason know, a certain someone was spying on him. Damian put down his binoculars and grimaced. "Todd," He spat out the name as if were a curse. "You shouldn't have come back here. You fool." He thought about slipping inside and attacking him while his two companions were distracted, but decided against it. ' _Little does the arrogant disgrace know that I know he escaped with the help of that fool Drake. This time, Red Hood, you will not get away from my sight!_ '

 

"Have you seen any sign of Jay yet, Tim?" Dick's voice called out via bat-com.

"No, not yet. I'll keep looking out, though." Tim replied back as then the com went silent. He then pulled out his cell and began to dial Jason's number. ' _C'mon, Jay, pick up..._ ' He thought desperately, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of trouble.

"This is Jason."

"Oh, thank god you called back." Tim let out a sigh of relief. "I mean, how are things going with you, Jason?"

"I'm fine, Timbo. Anyways, I need you to tell me the whereabouts of a certain man named Morgan."

Red Robin froze. "Jay... Are you sure you want to-"

"I'm going to make him suffer, Timmers. He's got to pay the piper." Jason's voice had an edge to it.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Jason. If you go out as the Red Hood, Bruce will know. _Damian_ will know."

There was a brief silence at the line before Jason spoke again. "Oh, don't worry. I got that covered. I don't want anyone from the Bat-family knowing about what I'm gonna do. Not even Dickhead or the little traitorous demon brat."

"Be careful, Jay. I don't want you to get hurt again. Please." Tim's voice warbled softly as he then told him the location of where Morgan was last seen.

"...Thanks, Tim. I mean that. I'll be careful, I promise." Jason then hung up.

Tim shook his head. This was getting crazy, even by the standards of the Bat-family. "I can't believe this is my life now."

"You can say that again, Drake."

Red Robin turned to face the current Robin, who was glaring at him. "Damian." His voice took a neutral tone. "What are you doing here? Bruce told you to-"

"Shut up." The younger boy snapped icily at his predecessor. "I know what you've done, and I am displeased that you interfered with my punishment for Todd. You had no right to invade my sanctity of my prison."

"What?! Punishment?! Sanctity- Are you listening to yourself?!" Tim shouted, anger fresh on his face. "You tortured Jason, Damian! Our brother! And for what?! Just because he did some things that Bruce wouldn't approve of-"

"He is a _disgrace_!" Damian screeched, his hands curling into fists. "He doesn't deserve the mantle of Robin! He has tarnished it with his dishonorable actions and vulgar behavior! He is not fit to be a part of the family, Drake! As far as I am concerned, he is dead to me."

"And what would Dick say about this? What would Steph say?! Hell, what would even _Bruce_ say?! They'd be horrified if they found out about what you've done!" Tim shouted back.

"They will never find out. Because, Drake, I will do to you as I did to Todd. I will make sure no one will find you and lock you away." Damian's wicked smile grew larger and larger, making Tim nervous. "Quite fitting, as you see, I have several prisoners that are more than happy to seek their vengeance upon you."

"I won't let you do this, Damian." Tim readied himself into a fighting position, glaring at Damian.

"We shall see, Drake. We shall see." With that, Robin lunged forth, escrima sticks drawn.

 

"Damn good soap, that is." Albert Morgan cackled as he strode out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a robe and grinning like a madman. "Can't believe that little Bat-brat forgot to lock the door and forgot about me. God, I must be the luckiest son-of-a-bitch ever."

" _Lucky? I should say not._ "

Morgan nearly jumped out his skin at the sound of the strange, garbled voice. "W-Who's there?!"

" _Oh, just nobody but us vengeful specters of the past. You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Morgan._ "

"Explaining?! Fuck you! I don't gotta explain shit to you! Come on out! I'll teach you to sneak up on the Giant!" Morgan reached to grab his gun, only for a jolt of pain to run up his arm. "AGH!"

" _Naughty, naughty, Mr. Morgan..._ "

"FUCK YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" The bald man angrily roared out into the dark room, seething.

" _Richard Daniels, Bob Martin, Johnny Langley, Sonny Carlson...Remember them?_ " A ghostly white figure began to appear out of the darkness, moving slowly towards the big man. " _Sure you do. Those are the poor souls that you violated in the past. And recently, Jason Todd is apart of the number you've raped._ "

Morgan struggled to breathe as the specter came closer and closer to him, backing away in fear, his heart pounding like a drum. "I-I was just h-having f-f-fun, that's all! H-Honest!"

" _Rape is not fun, Mr. Morgan. It is never fun._ " The ghost loomed over him, two sparkling embers in its eyes. " _And now, it is your turn to be raped... IN HELL!_ "

"NO! NO, PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" The bald man was blubbering, snot running down his nose. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP ME!!!"

" _Enjoy the dickings of the many demons that will love sodomizing you._ "

BLAM!

Morgan fell to the ground, eyes wide open, saliva running from his mouth and blood running down his face, as he slumped to the ground, dead.

The room lightened up and Jason stood over the fallen man, a grin on his face. "God, that felt wonderful. I should thank Timmers for the heads up." He took off the white helmet on his head and looked at it. "Tonight, the White Spectre is gonna bring hell up in Gotham. And I'm gonna find the brat in the process. Damian, I'm coming for you."


	6. Hell up in Gotham

"Hey guys, I'm done with Morgan. Any problems on your end?" Jason asked through his private com.

"Yeah, I had little trouble with the goons hanging around the lower floors, but it's taken care of." Roy responded in a cheery tone. "Kory, what's your six?"

"I do not know what that means, but I assume that you mean that I dealt with the snipers." The redheaded alien replied in a bemused tone.

"Ignore him, Kor. Harper is an idiot." He shut off the comm before Roy could protest. Jason then switched to his cell phone and dialed Tim's number. "Timmy~?" He chirped out as the phone picked up.

"Todd."

The voice sent shivers down Jason's spine, but he quashed the fear inside him with anger. "Damian. Where's Tim?"

"Why do you care?" The brat's disgusting voice was making Jason seethe with anger. "You're a disgrace."

"I'll show you what a disgrace I am if you don't put Timothy on the goddamn phone." The second Robin snarled dangerously. "That's a promise, by the fucking way."

"Tt. If you care about Drake that much, fine. I will tell you. He's in the same place that you escaped from."

The world around Jason went white as his mind flew back to the past once again...

 

_Jason let out several muffled cries of pain as he bore every lash of Damian's thorny whip upon his bare upper body. Blood ran from his cuts that the whip left on his flesh. The Red Hood let out a pained gasp as he was doused with a liquid mixture of lemon juice, salt, water. "Fuck...!"_

_"Hmph. I will give you this, Todd. You certainly lasted better than the last time." Damian's smug smile grew on his face._

_"G-Get f-fucked!" A shivering Jason snapped at the youngest Wayne child._

_Damian then scowled. "Vulgar as ever. I will teach you some manners." He then slipped on a pair of brass knuckles and walked towards his weakened brother. The son of Batman swung his fist and slammed it against the right side of his jaw, making Jason's head rock to the left. "This is only the beginning, you worm."_

_Jason felt nothing but pain as the punches flew, blood and spit flying out from his mouth; Damian using him as a personal punching bag..._

 

"...You listen to me, you little fuck. When I find you, I will make you wish you were dead. I will make your life an everlasting nightmare as long as I live." His breath grew heavy and ragged, Jason's rage reaching its peak. "You got that, _Dames_?"

"Good luck with that." Then the phone went dead.

Jason stood there in the middle of the room, silent for a few moments. Then he let out a bloodcurdling scream of fury and grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it against the wall, running around and grabbing every thing he could get his hands on, smashing and tearing Morgan's bedroom apart.

After that, Jason breathed hard, clenching his fists in anger. He strode out to the window and poked his head out, screaming: "YOU'RE _FUCKING_ DEAD!"

 

Dick sighed as he sat on a rooftop, looking down the Gotham streets. He knew he should be back in Bludhaven, but Jason was more important. He missed his Little Wing, and he wished he could see him again. "Jay, where are you?"

Suddenly, something ghostly white caught the corner of his eye. "...The hell?" Nightwing turned to see a figure in white moving about in the alleyway. "Great, as if Gotham doesn't have enough Batman wannabes..." Dick stood up and dove off the rooftop, using one of his ropes to swing downwards.

 

Jason felt his heart pound in his chest as he ran with all his might, the thought of Tim suffering the same things he went through was scaring the shit out of him. But he had to be strong. He had to be calm. "Tim, I'm coming for you, baby bird." Jason murmured under his breath.

"Hey, ghosty!" A familiar, obnoxious voice rang out. Jason didn't have to turn around to look who it was. He didn't have time for Grayson's shit now. "Hey, slow down!"

" _Fuck off!_ " He fired back, using his vocal modulator in his newly-designed helmet. " _I'm busy right now, buddy._ "

"Not too busy to deal with Nightwing?" A Wing-ding flew past Jason, forcing them to spin around to see the grinning face of Dick. "I'm insulted, really."

" _Do me a favor and go fuck a goat, bird boy. Some of us have things to do."_ The White Spectre hissed back at him.

Dick narrowed his eyes, moving closer. "You remind me of someone very familiar. Mind if I take a look under the mask you got?"

" _I do NOT have time for this._ " Jason hissed and flung some smoke bombs at the ground, making his getaway with the smoke cloud billowing behind him. He hoped that idiot would be distracted so he could get back to the place where the demon brat tried to break him.

 

"Soon, Todd. Soon, I will have my vengeance." Damian sat on a table, looking at Tim, tied up in a chair, half-naked, and glaring at him. "And you, Drake, you will be the bait that will bring him running back to me. Oh, yes. I will make an example out of you both."

Tim struggled against the ropes binding him, shouting muffled words through his ball-gag.

"Don't worry, Drake. He will be here soon." The current Robin sneered at the third Robin. "He better, if he knows what's good for him."

 

' _Almost there...! I can make it! Just got to-_ ' Jason's thoughts were cut off as two more familiar figures swooped down and landed in front of him. ' _Goddamn it, no!_ '

"Hey, tall, dark, and spooky~" Steph grinned, a hand on her hip. "Where are you heading?"

Cass slowly emerged from behind the blonde, tilting her head as she looked at him quizzically.

" _Shouldn't your asses be in bed?!_ " Jason snapped, annoyed. " _It's a fucking school night._ "

"Thank god I graduated, then." Batgirl grinned cockily, then pointed to Black Bat. "My friend here, on the other hand, didn't go to school. She was schooled by assassins that kick butt."

"You...Why do you look familiar?" Cass spoke, pointing at Jason.

" _I'm the ghost of vengeance, and I will bring it to you if you do not get out of my way!_ " The second Robin had no time for this shit, he needed to get to Tim before Damian could do something to him.

"You're really original, you know that?" The blonde rolled her eyes and leapt at Jason, swinging her foot at him. He dodged the kick and tried to dart past her, but Black Bat dove forward and struck him on the chest, knocking him back. White Spectre let out a groan as he got up and was grabbed from behind by Batgirl.

" _L-Let go!_ " Jason snarled.

"Grab his mask, Black Bat!" Steph shouted.

The other girl moved forward, hands reaching towards his mask, but Jason slammed both feet at Cass's torso, knocking her away and flung his head back against Batgirl, forcing her to let him go. Then the disguised vigilante used every ounce of adrenaline to speed past the stunned girls and made his way towards the location of Damian's hidden jail. "Goddamn distractions!" He snarled under his breath.

 

"Do you know what a taser feels like when applied to your nipples, Drake?" Damian grabbed a taser off the table and slowly walked over to the third Robin. "I cannot imagine what it feels like, but when I used it on Todd, his face made the most pained look I've ever seen. I wonder will your face look as pained as his was?"

"Mmmpfff!" Tim shouted, shaking his head.

"Is that gag bothering you, Drake? I'll take it off for you, then." Robin walked over and took off the gag, letting Tim breathe for a moment. "Is that better?"

"...Y-You won't get away with this..." Tim panted. "J-Jason will be here any second, and-"

Damian burst into laughter. "You still believe the disgrace will save you? I mean, really now, Drake. The fool can't even help himself, let alone allow anyone to help him. He's pathetic."

"He's stronger than you know." Tim hissed, his eyes sparkling with hidden resolve. "He's not the type to roll over and die."

"I'll be sure to test that out once he arrives." Damian smirked, walking back to the table and sitting down. "I can't wait to see his expression when I torture you in front of him."

Tim clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. ' _Jason, please, hurry...!_ "

 

' _I made it..._ ' Jason sighed as he reached the warehouse. His heart pounding like a drum, he strode towards the entrance, eyes filled with determination and resolve. "I'm coming for you, brat." He growled.

Suddenly, a bat-shaped shadow loomed over him. " _No..._ " A whisper escaped his lips.

"That's far enough." Batman stood atop the roof of the warehouse, glaring down at him. "Who are you, and what you are doing in Gotham?"

" _Go away, Batman. This is none of your business._ " The White Spectre snarled out.

"I asked you a question." Bruce's tone grew hard.

" _And I will not warn you again: Step. Aside._ " Jason pulled out a gun from his coat and stared down at the Bat himself.

Batman jumped down from the roof, posture ready to fight. If he wanted to go down fighting, so be it. Jason braced himself as he lunged towards Bruce, fire in his eyes. ' _I will not let anyone stand in the way! Not even you, B! Not even you...!_ '


	7. Red Hood's Big Score

" _You're going to regret this, old man._ " Jason hissed as he dodged a punch from Batman, and tried to shoot off a shot from his tranq gun, but the caped crusader moved out of the way and knocked the gun out of his hand. " _Damn it!_ "

"I'm going to get an answer out of you, one way or another." Batman snarled as he tackled White Spectre to the ground, pinning him. "Now talk."

" _You wanna know? You really wanna know? I'm here to save someone I care about!_ " Jason growled at him. " _And I won't let you stop me!_ " He then activated his electric barrier hidden in his body armor, shocking Bruce and forcing him off of him. ' _I've wasted too much damn time! Gotta get to Timmy!_ ' He sprung up from the ground and dashed in between the warehouses, spotting the manhole and stopping near it. He lifted the cover with ease and dropped down straight into the hole.

 

"Hmm..." Damian frowned, checking his watch. "It seems time is almost up. Todd won't be able to make it."

"He'll be here," Tim grunted out. "And he'll stop you."

"Keep dreaming, Drake." The young Robin snorted, fingers tapping on the taser ominously as he kept looking at the clock.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jason launched himself forwards as he kept running down the tunnel, nearing the place where the demon brat was holding Tim. "Gotta go fast!" He couldn't fail. He wouldn't fail! There was no way he was going to let Tim go through the hell he went in this place...

 

_"Why?" Jason croaked, his body covered in cuts and bruises and staring at a smug Damian._

_"Why what?" His tormentor demanded._

_"Why do all this?! Trapping people, torturing me? What the hell is going on through your head, you little monster?!" The Red Hood exploded with anger and frustration._

_"Because, Todd, I am doing this to make this city a better place. I will one day inherit the mantle of my father, and I plan to do things my way. The criminals that pollute this city will not continue their heinous activities as they please no longer.  I will give them an ultimatum: reform or die. I will be the one that will help the people breathe easier at night, unless some of them will do something to violate the peace. If that happens, I will silence them for good."_

_"You'll-That's insane!" Jason shouted. "What the hell kinda of logic is that?!"_

_"The same logic that has kept you alive for so long," Damian sneered. "You may have helped the city, Todd, but you have disgraced Father and the name of Robin with your violent ways. But I am different. I am not without mercy. I gave you a chance as I will give criminals a chance to repent and know their shame."_

_"Taila must be so proud to know her son is becoming like mommy." Jason spat out._

_A loud, enraged shriek erupted from Damian as he lunged at Jason and pummeled him with his escrima sticks._

 

Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. The phone rang a couple of times before a voice answered the phone. " _Todd._ " Damian's smug voice spoke through the phone. " _It is a pleasure to hear you once again._ "

"Cut the shit, brat. I'm right outside the door. Is Tim safe?" Jason snarled back.

"For the moment. I'll open the door, but no tricks, Todd." the current Robin's tone took an edge.

"No tricks." Jason's rugged breathing echoed in the phone. A wicked smile crept over his face as he began to activate the stealth mode of his outfit. "No tricks, _Dames._ "

 

Tim breathed heavily as Damian hung up his phone. "Was that Jason?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But that doesn't matter now. I'm going to torture you anyway, Drake. Prepare for a taste of hell." Damian grabbed the taser and walked towards him, an evil smile on his face.

"Do your worst, demon brat." Red Robin grimaced, bracing himself. "I won't help you once Jason finds you."

"Like I need _your_ help-What?!" The son of Batman whirled around, hearing a clinking noise. "What was that?! Who's there? Todd?!" His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area around him. "Come out now, or I'll make Drake scream!"

" _Damian Al Ghul..._ " A ghostly voice whispered out.

"WAYNE! THE NAME IS WAYNE!" Damian screeched, gripping the taser. "Show yourself!"

" _You have been naughty... very nauuughty..._ " The voice rasped out in a jovial tone.

Feeling his blood pumping in his heart, Damian dashed from the room and ran down the hall, panting hard. "I'll find you. I'll find you, and when I do, I will kill you!"

" _Good luck..._ " The voice spoke in a mocking tone. The current Robin pulled out a kunai and flung it down at a dark corridor. The only sound was the kunai clattering onto the metal floor. "Damn!" Damian hissed. "C-Calm down. I must be calm." He whispered to himself, trying to steel his nerves. "The enemy is only baiting me, gauging my reactions. It must be the Scarecrow..."

" _Damian... Do you know where I am?_ " The ghostly voice spoke out.

Damian whirled behind him, glaring. "I demand that you show yourself! Come out where I can see you!"

" _I am here, Damian..._ "

"WHERE?!"

The White Spectre then dive-bombed Damian, pressing him onto the ground. " _Here._ " He grabbed Robin's collar and cracked him across the face twice, before kicking him back down. " _And you... You are due for a spanking._ "

"W-Who are you?!" Damian growled out, slowly getting to his feet. "What are you?!"

" _I'm the ghost of vengeance... the vengeance of Jason Todd!_ " Jason lunged forwards and tackled Damian, sending a few jabs to his face. " _And he wants you to know, Damian, that you will suffer dearly!_ "

Damian kneed the Spectre in the gut and languidly moved away from him, but the Spectre grabbed his cloak and pulled him back down. Then he snatched the taser from Damian and aimed it at him. " _So you were planning on using this, weren't you? Allow me to use it for you._ "

"Don't you da-AAAAAAARGH!" The young Robin howled in pain as electricity ran through his body, pain surrounding him. His cries of pain echoed throughout the corridor.

" _Feel the burn, Damian. Feel the pain that you gave Jason Todd._ " Spectre then let out a cackling laugh and flung the taser to the side, leering down at Damian's shaking form. " _You truly are pitiful._ "

"D-Damn you..." Robin wheezed out.

" _But it is you that will be damned, boy._ " Spectre pulled out a gun and pointed it at Damian. " _I hear Blackgate is a nice place at this time of year._ "

" _No!_ " A deeper male voice growled out as Batman emerged from the shadows and punched Spectre in the face, sending him flying.

"F-Father..." Damian groaned out.

Jason landed on his back and hissed in pain. " _Damn you, Batman. You dare to interfere in my punishment?_ " He slowly stood up and shook his head. " _You have no idea what he has done!_ "

"I don't care. I will not allow you to harm a child." Batman seethed, his teeth bared in paternal anger. "I will not allow you to take another Robin!"

" _Foolish old man! The boy has committed grave crimes against his own kin, and you're too blind to realize it!"_ Spectre snarled out. " _He even has Red Robin in the room beyond me!_ "

Damian froze in a mix of fear and dread as Batman turned to him. "Robin... I-Is this true?" His voice was filled with betrayal, pain, and confusion.

"He lies, Father! He wants to break us apart!" Robin desperately pleaded. "You cannot trust this man!"

" _Oh, please. I saw the young man tied up in the chair when I came here. I overheard him brag about tormenting Jason Todd and was about to torture Red Robin._ " White Spectre huffed, crossing his arms. " _Who do you think I was referring to when I said I came here to save someone?_ "

"SILENCE!" Damian shrieked as he got up and lunged at the Spectre, sticks drawn and ready to deliver a beat-down on Jason. "I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Jason turned around and ran, Damian bounding after him.

"Damian, stop!" Bruce shouted as he chased after the duo. Many thoughts ran through his mind and some of them weren't good. Was the Spectre telling the truth? Why was Damian doing those things to his brothers? How could he have not known about this? The caped crusader pushed them aside as he kept running, knowing he had to do something about all of this...


	8. To Live and Die in Gotham

Tim sat helplessly in the chair, wondering what was going to happen now. _'God, this is my fault. I shouldn't have let Damian kidnap me... I should've told everyone the truth about Damian. But when Jason looked at me with those eyes..._ ' He shook his head. ' _I can't fret about the past now. I've got to have faith that Jay will come._ '

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the White Spectre emerged. " _Timothy Drake. It's a pleasure to see you unharmed. Jason Todd sends his regards._ "

"J-Jason sent you?" Tim blurted out, wide-eyed.

" _He did. And now, I'm going to free you._ " In an instant, Spectre pulled out a knife and darted over towards Red Robin, slicing his bonds and releasing him. Tim let out a groan as he shakily stood up and let out a groan.

"T-Thanks..." Tim then looked at the white, ghostly vigilante. "Can you tell Jason something for me?"

" _Anything._ "

"Tell him thank you, and I'm sorry about all of this..." The third Robin sighed.

" _I'll pass it on. And I don't think he'll blame you for all of this._ " Spectre placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. " _But I've said too much. I've got places to be, you know. You sure you're gonna be okay getting out?_ "

"Y-Yeah. I think so. Thanks."

Jason nodded as he then darted past Red Robin, activating his stealth mode and blending into the scenery. "Stay safe, Timbo." He whispered softly.

Tim quickly made his way over to the table and dressed himself, equipping his tools. "Damn demon brat. I'm going to tell Bruce everything when I see him." He grumbled.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Damian's scream nearly made Tim jump out of his skin. "YOU ACCURSED GHOST!"

"Someone made him mad," The Red Robin snorted in amusement, then formed his lips in a line. "Time to make him come clean..."

 

"Damian!" Bruce shouted, running after his impassioned son. "Come back!"

"I'll show you he's lying, Father! The ghost lies about all!" Damian shouted back. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BLOODY SPECTER?!"

' _Even if the Spectre is telling the truth... I just can't let anything happen to Damian..._ ' Bruce thought, his heart beating in his chest wildly. ' _I can't let another of my children be taken away from me... I'll find a way to help Damian. This is all my fault for not noticing sooner..._ '

The current Robin then stopped in his tracks as he saw Red Robin in front of him. "Drake! What are you doing here?!"

"It's over, Damian. It stops here. You can't run from this." Tim stated in a hard tone. "You're not going to get away with this anymore."

"Shut up!" The son of Batman barked angrily. "Nothing's over, Drake! Do you hear me?! I will be the one to clean the filth surrounding this city! I will be the city's future protector, and exterminate the irredeemable evil polluting it!" He clenched his fists and bared his teeth at Tim. "And you will not stop me!"

"Like you tried to clean Jason of his filth?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Todd was a disgrace! He deserved to be punished for tarnishing the legacy of Robin!" Damian snarled, eyes narrowed.

"By treating him like a common prisoner? Being tortured and forced to suffer?!"

Bruce stopped as he stood behind Damian, feeling his blood run cold. ' _Good God... Damian..._ " He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jason was being tortured by his own son? How could he let this happen for so long?!

"The ends justify the means, Drake. A criminal is a criminal! Their sins cannot be overlooked, they must be punished for them." Damian's smug smile replaced his scowl.

"No." Bruce spoke in a soft, but firm tone. "That is not how we work, son."

"Don't you understand, Father?! I am doing this for the greater good!" Damian turned to face his father with wide, pained eyes. "I want to be worthy of the title of Batman!"

Tim just stared at him in sheer disbelief. "Batman?! Batman doesn't force criminals to be good or execute them when they refuse to change their ways! Batman isn't judge, jury, or executioner!"

"That may be, but I will become Batman! I will be the be-all, end-all to crime!" Damian crossed his arms with a prideful look.

"...I'm sorry, Damian, but I can't let you do this." Bruce spoke, his tone filled with regret and sorrow. "I'm going have to take you in."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Robin pulled out a flash grenade and threw it down, illuminating the corridor. Batman and Red Robin covered their eyes, avoiding being blinded.

"Damn it, he's getting away..." Tim grumbled.

"He won't," Batman then pressed his comm. "Nightwing, Black Bat, Batgirl. I'll explain later, but for now, find and stop Robin." He then shut it off and turned to Tim. "How long?"

"Ever since I found Jason in his cells. I was going to tell you, but Jason made me promise not to." Tim sighed, looking at Bruce. "Look, Bruce-"

"No, Tim. You don't have to apologize." Bruce looked away from his son. "I-It's my fault for not realizing what Damian was turning into. I should've paid attention to him."

"Bruce, you didn't have any idea how Damian was turning out. None of us did." The third Robin felt his heart getting heavy. He then frowned. "But he can't keep doing these things. Not anymore."

"I know, Tim. I know." Bruce replied.

 

' _This is all Todd's fault!_ ' Damian thought angrily as he ran down an alleyway, making sure he wasn't followed. ' _As soon as I find him, he's mine!_ ' Damian was going to make Jason pay for making his father distrust him. ' _Todd, I will find you!_ '

 


	9. Damian's Revenge

Jason let out a sigh as he removed his helmet and opened the door, silently praying that his friends were asleep.

"Jason!"

"Jaybird!"

No such luck.

He let out a grunt as Kory tackle-hugged him, a smile on her face. "Where have you been?! We were worried something happened to you!" The alien princess demanded.

"Yeah, man, we didn't hear from you for a while..." Roy had a worried look on his face. "What happened?"

"Long story short, I've been tracking Morgan's friends and paid them a visit." Jason sighed, slowly prying himself from Kory. "But I'm done now. And ready to relax my ass off with my two favorite people in the world."

"Aww, Jay, I didn't know you cared." Arsenal's lips grew into a wide smile.

"Shut up and get in the bed before I change my mind." Jason pointed to the bed.

Roy and Kory exchanged smiles before Roy bounded into the bedroom with a whoop. Jason chuckled as Kory nuzzled her face into his neck. "Mmmm... Jason, I am glad to see you back to normal..." She purred seductively.

"Not quite, but close enough. Now, let's join Harper before he starts to whine about being cold." The second Robin and Starfire headed into the bedroom, smiles on their faces.

 

"Todd, where are you?!" Damian hissed, teeth bared. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a certain man in a black and blue bodysuit landed in front of Damian, face stern. "That's far enough, Robin. Can't let you go any further."

"Get out of the way, Grayson!" The current Robin sneered. "I'm busy!"

"Not too busy to tangle with me." Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks. "I don't want to hurt you, Damian."

"Then stand aside!"

Nightwing shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

Damian let out a screech of anger and lunged at Dick, his own sticks drawn.

 

Kory slowly slid her shirt off and flung it onto a nearby chair, leaving her nude in front of the boys. "Well, I'm ready..." She gave them a sexy smile.

Roy pressed his body against Jason's eagerly, gazing at the orange-skinned woman's naughty bits. "C'mon, I wanna make a Kory sandwich!"

"Will you stop pushing me?" Jason growled at him, feeling the archer's girth rubbing against his ass. "You're hopeless."

Kory shook her head. "Boys." She then strode towards the bed and slipped in between them, her backside rubbing against Roy's member sensually and her breasts pressed against Jason's back. "Now, I believe you two wanted a 'Kory sandwich'?"

Jason turned around to face her. "Why, yes, your highness. I'm starving already."

 

"C'mon, Little D! You're slipping!" Dick taunted, blocking Damian's frenzied strikes. "What happened to your composure?"

"Shut up!" Damian snapped, trying to hit a weak spot on Nightwing. "Just shut up, Grayson!"

"What's the matter, I'm making you nervous?" Dick blocked another strike from the younger Robin. "I didn't expect you to see you like this."

Damian let out a battle cry as he then ran towards his eldest brother and wall-jumped over him, landing down and dashing out of the alleyway.

"Hey! Damian, come back here!" Dick ran after him.

 

"X'hal!" Kory gasped as she felt Roy move inside of her, his fingers running through her long hair. "I can feel you in me, Roy...!" She reached behind her and fondled his ass affectionately.

"I'm not much of a butt man, but damn if this doesn't feel good!" The male redhead grunted, thrusting deep into the Tamaranean's ass. "I'm envying Jaybird right now..."

"Laugh now, Speedy, I'm going to take your ass soon enough." Jason grumbled as he moved in and out of Kory's front door, enjoying her folds wrapping around his little guy. He really missed doing this, Morgan obviously not withstanding. At least the bat-family would finally do something about the little gremlin. ' _I hope he gets what's coming to him._ '

 

"Todd! I know you're around here!" Damian growled out. Little did he know, he was nearing the safehouse where Jason and his gang were at. "I'll find you!"

"Hey! Damian!" A female figure landed down in front of him, her lips pursed. "What's the rush?"

"Move it, Fatgirl!" The son of Batman snarled. "I have no business with a fool like you!"

Steph frowned at Damian. "I don't think so, Damian. You're not getting away that easily." She put her hands on her hips, showing her disapproval. "And I have no problem kicking your little ass if you give me any trouble."

"Go ahead and try! You will only fail!" Damian brandished his sticks, going into a battle pose as he then lunged at the blonde.

 

"If I take Kory's other hole, does it mean I get Jason's sloppy seconds?" Roy joked as his hips slapped against Kory's ass.

"You better enjoy my sloppy seconds, Roy." Jason growled playfully as he pulled out of the female redhead, having came inside her. He then moved behind over the couple and pressed his body against Roy's, his dick sliding between the archer's butt. "Because I'm going to give you a helping of my boner."

"Ahh... So now we're doing a 'Roy sandwich', then?" Kory breathed out, feeling Roy groping her breasts eagerly. "I like that..."

Jason just sniggered as he then began to insert himself into Roy's backdoor, eliciting a moan from the former sidekick of Green Arrow. He quickly squashed the thoughts of Morgan down, not wanting to ruin the mood. He wanted to enjoy sex on his own terms.

 

Steph kicked one of Damian's sticks out of his hand, only to receive a kick to the stomach in return. "Ow! You little demon brat!"

"What's wrong, Brown? Having a stomach cramp?" Damian smugly replied. "Maybe it's a sign of aging."

"Age this!" Batgirl shouted, hurling the stick at Damian, who jumped into the air. She then grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground and pounced upon him, pinning his arms. "Now who's getting sloppy?" She smirked at him.

"Get off of me, you fat cow!" Robin barked.

"Calling me names won't get you anywhere, you know." Stephanie taunted. "Sticks and stones will break my bones, but names won't do-Argh!" She quickly moved away from him, holding her crotch. "Did you just kick me in the...?!

Damian rolled away from the blonde and flipped onto his feet. "He who holds the advantage is the victor, Fatgirl! Remember that!" He then dashed off and turned around a corner.

"God, I'm going to skin him alive for this...!" Steph hissed angrily.

 

"Fuck...!" Roy moaned deeply. "Nut me in my ass, Jaybird!"

"Yeah, keep moaning for me, Roy-boy. I want you to feel it!"

Kory panted heavily, enjoying the redheaded archer moaning behind her. "Yes... I want to try a 'Jason sandwich' next... Aah!" She tensed up as she felt Roy come inside her ass, at the same Roy let out a throaty moan Jason came inside him.

"Hah... You got a great ass, Harper..." Jason grunted as he pulled out of Roy. "Oh, shit..."

"Can't wait to try your ass next," Roy purred.

Jason hesitated for a second, then grinned back. "Yeah, but you better not go jackhammer happy on me."

 

Damian screeched in surprise as Black Bat ambushed him out of the shadows, grabbing at his arms. "Get back, damn you!"

"No." Cass spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm warning you, Cassandra, stay away from me!" Damian gripped his remaining escrima stick tightly. "I will not hold back!"

Cass tilted her head in thought. "You want to...fight me?" She then held her grip tighter. "Then I will not hold back...either."

Robin raised his stick in the air, and brought it down towards Cass.

 

Kory kept kissing Jason all over his face while Roy slid in and out of his ass slowly and tantalizingly. The second Robin was in heaven, not like the hell he had been in before. And he couldn't be happier.

"I love you guys," Jason sighed, grinning.

"We love you too." Kory spoke in a honeyed tone.

"And I love your ass." Roy grunted heartily.

"Shut up." The second Robin swatted at him from behind.

 

Cass and Damian exchanged a series of blows, kicks, and grappling moves. Neither one was backing down.

"Give up, Cain! I will win this!"

"Never!"

Cass threw Damian to the side, sending him near against some trash cans. Damian groaned and flung his stick at her, watching her dodge it with ease. He then darted into the open door near him and shut it. "Damn her skills!" He growled as he quickly bounded up the stairs in a hurry. "Got to put space between us...!"

 

Jason sighed as he headed into the kitchen, clad in his boxers. As much as he wanted to rest with the two redheads, he needed a little time to himself. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about calling Tim to let him know about his little escapade. "I wonder how Blackgate's treating the little demon brat. Or maybe he's probably in reform school. I just hope I don't have to see his crazy ass again." He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank it.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a panting Damian stood in the doorway, looking battered and pissed. He turned to face Jason, whose face had a look of surprise and dread. " _...Todd._ "

"Speak of the fucking devil..." Jason narrowed his eyes. "What do _you_ want, you little pissant? Come to torment me again, have you?"

"Still your tongue, you fucking disgrace. I've found you, and now, I plan to end you!" Damian pulled out a knife and brandished it. "Prepare to die, Todd."

"Oh, please. I'm not scared of you. I've never been scared of you. I got people to snuggle, so let's make your ass-whupping quick." Jason grabbed a spatula and went into a fighting pose.

Damian let out a cry and lunged at his predecessor, rage in his eyes...


	10. Driving Master Jason

Jason and Damian were rumbling around the living room, fending each other off with their tools, and occasionally getting a lucky shot in.

"You know, Dames, I don't know why you're all bent out of shape about being the fucking best. No one is literally perfect!" Jason snapped, annoyed.

"I am the best, Todd! Better than you! I will be the one to surpass my father and make this city a utopia!" The current Robin snarled, pressing his knife against the edge of the spatula.

"Yeah, yeah. Prattle on, you little, simple-minded fool." The second Robin then grabbed the knife and flung it away at the same time headbutting him in the face.

Damian let out a cry of pain as he rubbed his face. "Damn you, disgrace!" He glared hatefully at his adversary. "I'll crush your windpipe with my bare hands!" With that, he leapt forward, letting loose a cry of rage.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

Jason quickly grabbed him, putting his head under his arm and forcing him onto his lap. "I think it's time for a spanking, demon brat." He then smacked his ass repeatedly as hard as he could.

"AARGH! STOP IT, TODD!" Damian howled loudly.

"You had this coming, Damian. You had this coming." Jason then shoved him off, sending Damian onto the floor. "I told you, didn't I? I'd make you wish you were dead. After all what you did to me, death is too good for you. No, I'm letting B handle this fuck-up now."

"I will kill you..." The son of Batman snarled. "And your pathetic friends, too!"

"Keep dreaming, kid." Jason shook his head. "One's an alien princess, and the other is the sidekick of Green Arrow. You wouldn't stand a chance. And I'm damn sure I'm taking the high road on not killing you." A grin spread on Jason's face. "And let me guess: one of the family is on their way to get your ass."

"Shut up!" Damian screeched. "You are not better than me, Todd!" He scrambled around the room, looking for his knife. "I will prove it!"

"Pffft. All I gotta do is wait you out until either Dickhead, Steph, or Cass comes knocking, taking you off my hands." Jason rolled his eyes. "Of course, that includes the problem of attracting their attention..." He let out a sigh. "But what can you do?"

"DIE!" Damian let out a cry as he lunged at Jason with his knife.

"Jason...?" A sleepy voice called out. "...What's going on out there?"

"Nothing," Jason grunted as he caught Robin's hand holding the blade, falling back onto the couch. "Someone's turned t-their TV up a bit loud!"

"Come back to bed..." Kory's voice called out softly.

"In a minute!" Red Hood quickly spat out as he put Damian in a hold and dragged him towards the front door. "Promise!"

"One minute..." Kory's voice then went silent. Jason let out a sigh as he then flung Damian down the hallway. He turned his glare upon the downed Robin. "OK, seriously, you are ruining my snuggle time, kid. And Daddy Red Hood don't like it when crazy, homicidal brats ruin his snuggle time."

"Fuck off, Todd. I'm still going to destroy you. And if your stupid friends try to interfere, they will pay as well." Damian shakily stood up, growling.

"See previous statement to your question, gremlin." Jason snorted, rolling his eyes. He then pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

"What are you doing?!" Damian demanded.

Jason held up a hand, silencing him. "Hey Barbie, It's me. Yeah, sorry for dropping out of your radar, I had problems. Problems with a demon brat." He then let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, I can explain everything later. Do you know where any of the family is at? Oh. Okay, got it. Yeah, yeah, love you too, Babs, later." He hung up and shot a grin at Damian. "Well, this looks like it's time to say goodbye, Dami."

"Yes, fool." Damian sneered at him. "It is time to say farewell. Prepare to die once again, Todd."

Jason's face then turned neutral. "Like you haven't died before."

Damian's eyes lit up with fury and he let out a scream as he weakly stumbled towards the Red Hood, planning on ending him once and for all...

 

...Or not, as a black figure karate-chopped him on the back of his head, knocking him out. Cass stood over him in all of her spooky glory. She then looked at Jason, slowly pulling off her mask, her face solemn.

"...Hi, Cass." Jason spoke casually. "Great to see you again."

Cass took a few steps, then lunged at Jason in a glomp.

Jason yelped as he fell onto his ass. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Missed you, Little Brother."

"I'm not little." Jason groaned, feeling Cass squeeze him tight as she could. He let out a exaggerated groan as she let go of him and frowned at him. "...What?"

"...You lied."

"Lied about...what?"

Cass flicked him on the forehead, making him flinch. "You were the...ghost."

Jason rubbed the place where she hit him, letting out a grunt. "Look, it's pretty late, I'll explain everything in the morning. Can you at least give your brother that, please?"

"Fine." The Asian girl stood up and walked over towards Damian, picking him up, and headed downstairs. Jason let out a groan and stood up, brushing himself off. He then headed back inside and closed the door behind him. "Thank god that's over."

"Jason."

The second Robin nearly jumped out of his skin as a certain naked, orange-skinned woman stood in front of him, glaring at him half-sleepily. "Hey, Kory."

"Come. To. Bed." The redhead woman pointed to the bedroom, her face brooking no argument.

"Okay." Jason obediently headed to the bedroom, Kory following him, and the two then climbed into the bed with Roy still sleeping away. As Jason felt the Tamaranean press her body against his back, he slowly shut his eyes, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. He finally found what he wanted after all this time. A sanctuary. A place where he felt safe, and there wasn't anywhere else except the two people that helped him with exorcising his demons, once and for all.

But for now, he knew the storm was far from over.


	11. Robin, Unbalanced

"So, you basically disguised yourself as a ghostly figure to hide from Damian and us just to save Tim and show Damian's true colors?" Stephanie asked, raising an eyebrow as she reclined in an armchair in the den.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Jason drawled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Kinda."

"'Go fuck a goat'? Really, Jay?" Dick frowned at him. "Should've known you'd come up with something like that."

"Bite me, Dickhead." Jason turned towards a frowning Tim. "Okay, what's the matter now?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Spectre?" The third Robin protested. Tim crossed his arms, his eyes filled with hurt.

"'Cause I didn't want the brat to learn I was the one fucking with him. If he did, he'd just run back and torture you." Jason sighed, feeling slightly guilty that he deceived his little brother. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Timbo."

"I would've kept it a secret!" His younger brother pouted. "I'm not stupid!"

"I know." Jason replied. He leaned back into his chair, sighing. "How's B taking this?"

"He's really torn up about it." Dick sighed, his eyes crestfallen. "We all are. I can't believe he would go down this dark road." He clenched his fists. "I-I don't know where he got these sick ideas from..."

"Dick... you didn't know he'd turn out this way. Don't blame yourself." Tim spoke.

"None of us knew he'd turn into a little psychopath. Can you believe it? Damian as a darker, edgier Batman!" Steph threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Shit, wasn't there some crazy vigilante called Azrael that basically went against Bruce stood for?" Jason scratched his head.

"Yeah, but Jean-Paul wasn't Damian." The first Robin narrowed his eyes. "That's why Bruce didn't want us to end up like him. He was worried that one of us would become the next Azrael or..."

"Me." Jason rose from his chair, frowning.

"Oh, no, Little Wing, I didn't mean..."

"Forget it. I'm gonna go talk to B." The third Robin then left the den, leaving his siblings in the room, worried and saddened.

 

The reborn vigilante walked down the steps and saw Batman staring at a flashing monitor, typing something down. "Sup, B."

Bruce only grunted softly in response.

"Um, so, hey..." Jason walked towards him, rubbing his head. "I'm... sorry."

"Why?"

"Why...what?" Red Hood blinked in confusion.

"I tried, Jay-lad." Bruce turned to face him, a line on his lips, but his voice with filled with regret and sorrow. "I tried my best to keep the same mistakes from happening again, but it wasn't enough. I should've seen the signs on Damian..."

"Bruce..."

"I should've realized that he was becoming like Jean-Paul. I didn't want him to become like him. What could've I done different for him? Where did I go wrong?" Bruce's hands were shaking, like his voice.

Jason sighed and looked his father dead in the eye. "Bruce. We're only human. Hell, everyone makes mistakes. You, me, Damian, Dickie-bird, Blondie, Timmers, and even Oracle. At least you managed to keep two out of three from becoming gun and sword wielding anti-heroes."

"Jason-" Bruce started, but was cut off.

"Now hear me out, old man. I'm not denying that what Dames did was wrong, but then again, I stuffed severed heads in a duffel bag when I came back to life. None of us are perfect, and you can't blame yourself that you could've done something to stop the kid from acting like he was above the law and making himself judge, jury, and executioner. That's not how life works." The third Robin shook his head and huffed. "God, I must feel stupid saying this to you."

"No, Jason..." The caped crusader got off his chair and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're not. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose any of you."

"I know, B. We'll always be around, but we can't be your little birds anymore. I know it's sad, but that's what growing up is about." Jason shot Bruce a half-smile, chuckling humorlessly. "I hear the demon brat is going to be placed at a... mental institution?" He blinked at the screen behind Bruce, a blank look on his face.

"Damian needs to be rehabilitated," Bruce spoke softly. "I don't want to put him in prison, not unless there's a chance of redeeming him."

Jason stood there for a moment, his face unreadable. Then his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. "Goddamn it, Bruce." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Batcave.

 

"How did it go?" Tim asked as Jason emerged from the entrance to Batman's hideout.

"Stupidly." Jason snapped, annoyed and frustrated. "The old man still doesn't have the guts to do what's done."

"Well, Damian is a minor. We can't exactly send him to a big-boy prison." The third Robin shook his head.

"Bullshit! The gremlin lost his kiddy rights when he stuck me into his shithole of a prison and forced me to live in his twisted version of hell!" Jason hissed, fire in his eyes. "The little fuck deserves to be locked away in a shitty prison cell!"

"You're not wrong," Tim held up his hands in a pacifying motion. "But I don't think Damian is old enough to go to an adult jail."

"Goddamn it all to hell!" Jason let out a growl. "God, I gotta get out of here. If I stay here any longer, I'll go crazy and do something stupid, like going after the demon runt and shooting him in the face." He headed towards the front door.

"Jason, wait!" Tim called out, stopping him in his tracks. "H-How long are you going to be in Gotham?"

"...For a little while, until I decide to go on another mission." Jason responded in a soft tone.

The younger man pursed his lips as he spoke again. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"...Yeah, Timbo. I think I will." Jason turned to face him, a grin on his face. "Might do me some good." He then made his way to the double doors, opening them, and leaving the manor. As he walked towards his motorcycle, a thought passed his mind. ' _Damian, being redeemed? When pigs fly, and the Joker dies. Yeah, like that will happen._ ' He got on the cycle, starting it, and sped away from his home. Right now, he wanted to be with the people who gave a damn about him.


	12. The Hood of Crime Alley

Damian lay there in his bed, straps around his body as he glared up at the ceiling in rage. How dare those fools try to humiliate him like this? How dare they? It wasn't his fault that he ended up here. No, it was the fault of that damned Spectre and Todd.

"Todd. Spectre. You will both suffer my wrath once I get out of here." He hissed into open air as lightning flashed and rain fell outside his window, his eyes aflame with fury and unbridled vengeance. "I swear it."

 

"You know, Jay, I like the idea of chilling out in Spain. The bulls, the food, the party scene..." Roy rambled on, taking a sip from his drink. The three of them were having lunch at a nice cafe, enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jason waved him off, relaxing into his seat as Kory watched them with a large smile on her face. "Anyways, I'm just glad it's all over with. And we'll never have to worry about any more problems ever again."

Roy then wide-eyed at Jason. "J-Jaybird... Please tell me you didn't just say that."

"Say what, Roy?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you jinxed it!" Arsenal shouted, worry on his face. "Something's bad going to happen to us now!"

"Oh, dear god, Harper, what can happen to us in fucking Spain?" The third Robin snorted derisively. "Someone with a chip on their shoulder is gonna interrupt us at lunch time?"

"Hear me, you Spanish dogs!" A deep, feminine, German-accented voice boomed out through the restaurant as a woman wearing a red dominatrix outfit with a blonde bob cut walked in, followed by large men in red uniforms with machine guns. "This place is now under the control of the Crimson Reich, and soon, the entire town as well!"

"Oh, boy. Nazis." Jason growled in disgust. "Where's Captain America when you need him?"

"He is not here, so we will have to do the work for him." Kory spoke, her hands glowing with green energy and her eyes narrowed.

"I told you!" Roy whined, pouting.

"Shut up and get your shit out. We got Kraut-stomping to do." Jason pulled out his helmet from his bag and put it own, glad that he picked a table hidden from enemy sight. "Let's do this."

 

"I take it back, Jay! This is fun!" Roy laughed as he shot an arrow at a grunt's hand, making him drop his weapon.

"Glad you think so." Jason rolled over behind a table and shot back at several soldiers, who were firing at him.

"You dare try to resist us?!" The dominatrix roared, flinging her electric whip around at a flying Kory, glaring daggers at her. "You American pigs! We are the superior race and we will not be stopped by-AHH!" She stumbled back from the starbolt landing near her feet, falling on her ass. "Damn you, you alien harlot!"

"I am not a harlot." The alien princess hissed, eyes glowing. "And I will certainly not be called that by someone dressed in such tasteless garments."

"Ooh, burn!" Roy crowed giddily.

Jason sniped down the last of his targets, the soldiers falling to the ground, either dead or wounded. "Kory's got a point there."

"Shut up!" The blonde brought down her whip in fury, eyes filled with rage. "My appearance will not be judged! Now, taste the righteousness of the Reich of the future!" She flung her whip at Jason, wrapping around his neck and shocking him.

"NO!" Roy shouted.

"JASON!" Kory shrieked.

Jason let out grunts of pain as the volts coursed through him. ' _Thank god I'm wearing shock-proof armor today..._ ' He thought as he waited for the charge to run out.

The wicked blonde let out a laugh as she watched Jason slump over. "Stupid little American fool." A sneer made itself known on her face. "He deserved what he got."

A loud roar came from Kory as she dive-bombed the blonde and sent her crashing through tables until she flung her out onto the street. "I will destroy you!" The orange-skinned woman snarled maliciously.

"You cannot destroy the might, the sheer gallantry of the true race-" The blonde was cut off as Kory socked her in the right side of her face, sending a few teeth flying from her mouth. She then was subjected to a brutal beat-down of Tamaranean wrath as Kory kept punching her over and over, landing bruises on her face, her stomach, and her chest.

Roy quickly made his way over to Jason and placed his hands on him. "C'mon, Jay... Don't leave me all alone, please..." He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "I need you, man... W-Who's gonna call me an idiot whenever I do something stupid? Jaybird, please...!"

"Oh, god, shut up already, Harper..." Jason groaned as he coughed loudly and looked at his redhead friend in the eyes. "You sound like a bad soap opera."

"Oh, oh, man, I knew you wouldn't be... Oh, man..." Roy gave Jason a hug, making the latter groan slightly.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off."

Roy quickly moved out of the way as Jason slowly got to his feet. "Okay, where's Kory?"

The archer turned to the scene where Kory was still punching the leader of the neo-Nazis. "She's busy kicking Nazi butt."

"Well, can you tell her to stop? I'm not dead." The third Robin sighed.

"Kory?" Roy called out to the redheaded woman, who was ignoring him. "Kory!"

The alien woman cocked her fist back, glowing with green energy. "Prepare to die," She snarled darkly.

"KORY!"

"What?!" The Tamaranean snapped, turning to face Roy and an exhausted Jason. Her eyes went wide in shock as she abruptly dropped the blonde and flew towards Jason with a teary smile on her face. "Oh, X'hal! Jason!" She wrapped him in a big hug and babbled in Tamaranean tearfully.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jason groaned, feeling his body ache.

Kory released him and sniffed. "J-Jason, I was so scared that monstrous woman k-k-"

"Kory, I'm not ready to die just yet." Jason let out a raspy chuckle. "I guess I forgot to tell you about my electric-absorbing armor I was wearing."

The female redhead shook her head and hugged him again, gently. "I don't want you to die again, Jason."

"Me either." Roy walked up to the duo and placed an arm on Jason's shoulder. "That scared the hell out of me, man."

"I'm just glad we kicked Nazi butt. That was one hell of a workout." The Red Hood sighed. "But seriously, I think we should split before the cops come."

The trio then quickly made the exit, leaving the bodies of the fallen neo-Nazis behind.

 

"So, what now?" Roy asked, heading towards the hotel.

"Dunno about you, but I'm beat. I'm gonna go and lie in bed." Jason yawned loudly.

"I do hope you will be recovered enough for tonight..." Kory purred, wrapping her arms around the necks of her boys with a wide smile. "I want to taste a 'Jason sandwich' again."

"God, why me? Why not Roy?" Jason groaned.

"Because you're comfy and snuggly." Roy replied, grinning.

"Yes," Kory planted a kiss onto his cheek. "And you're very warm."

"...I can't argue with that. What the hell, I'm down with that." Jason then laughed with his friends as they kept walking to the hotel, their thoughts filled with pleasure for tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!
> 
> I'm kinda glad I got a lot of kudos for this. Might even make a sequel, if anyone wants one.


End file.
